1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanner module and an optical scanner control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical scanner module is known in which an optical scanner apparatus that rotates a mirror around a rotation axis to reflect incident light such as laser light is mounted on a package. In this optical scanner module, a displacement sensor that detects an oscillation angle of the mirror under a status that the mirror is driven and oscillated is provided, inclination of the mirror is detected based on a signal output from the displacement sensor, and the mirror is controlled to be driven (see Patent Document 1, for example).